glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Gobon
=Character History= "Some early sketches of Gobon. The initial colors were to be gray and red (like Robocon), and then later we changed it to white (arms and legs) and yellow."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/robo-genesis.html "Once Michelle decided on the basic shape and feel of Gobon, I took her core design and did a parts breakdown, pushing the construction a bit. After some minor tweaks, it was off to the shop where Ron and I built the prototype. A few aspects of Gobon were then modified once we had the first urethane version in hand. Michelle's sketch shown above also has what would be the near final look of Gobon's partner, Noboto. We worked on that little guy together quite a bit, maybe even more so than Gobon. The Noboto prototype currently sits at about 90% completion on my desk, waiting to make it into full production. A little more on that shortly."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/journey-to-articulation.html "Gobon maintained a basic bell body shape right up until full production, even though its overall proportions were pushed and pulled to try and find just the right balance before we settled on a final form."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/07/early-figure-steps.html "The Gobon mechanical was a fun one to make. Because of its more geometric and symmetrical design, I worked off a photo this time around, as opposed to vectorizing Matt's line art. Included below is the hi-res template to create your own sets of Sarvonic Gendrones."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/color-mechanicals-gobon.html =Story= The Curse of Ayosire Floating outside Ayosire once again, Phanost blasted away a few asteroids passing by. Although most of them offered only more rock, one final asteroid revealed pieces of something long thought to be lost. Within the chunks of asteroid was the rusty Old War technology known as a Gobon. The Ghosts of Nemica Floating near Nemica in deep space, Pheyden paused for a moment as if he heard a whisper. He was puzzled, Nemica had been a dead planet for far too long for anything to still be alive now. Still, he had to investigate. Quickly he warped the great distance from the far reaches of Nemica's last gravity wells to the planet's chilly surface. A snowfall had begun, but not enough to cover up the metal head of an ancient Gobon poking out next to his feet. Pheyden was confused to say the least. "This is Old War technology." he finally said. "Very dangerous..." Pheyden added as an afterthought. The Gobon replied with silence. A wave of darkness washed over the surface towards Pheyden and his mysterious new friend. Someone was coming. A black suit and a green head appeared on the other side of the little Gobon noggin. The mystery guest had arrived in style with a green warp flash after the brief shudder of darkness. "Phanost!?" exclaimed Pheyden. "I had hoped you would not be here this time." started Phanost as if this had already happened before. "Destiny is cruel..." Enigma Source : Space Trappers]]Crethicay Triangle, the Grave Freighter Drifts. The tiny Noboto and his larger, rounder partner Gobon stood outside their target freighter as a half dozen other derelict ships floated by. "Another job that brings us into darkness. Can't one of these critters live in a place with some lights?" Noboto sarcastically commented as they entered the ship. "Time to brighten things up my friend..." "Will do..." came the cheerful reply from his space trapping partner. Gobon's head began to glow brighter and brighter until the dilapidated room was illuminated. "That trick never gets old" Noboto remarked. His wrist scanner started to pick up something. "I'm gettin' a blip." Peeking around the corner, a one-eyed pink blob had appeared. "You see that?!" the Gobon blurted as he pointed in the direction of the blob. "It looks tiny, this should be easy." Noboto answered busily as he pulled a capture net out. Nobotorian "Noboto and Gobon sometimes use their own Gliporian entity when on Capture Missions, in a very similar way to Rechlen and Aves, when that duo would trap strange creatures. On occasion, Noboto and his Gliporian will bond, covering Noboto in a powerful bio shell for increased protection, speed and strength. Very much like a living Flexion Suit."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/nobotorian.html =The Ghosts of Nemica= Wave 8 Stealth Gobon Archive-gobon-stealth.jpg|Stealth Gobon Standard Gobon Archive-gobon-standard.jpg|Standard Gobon =The Curse of Ayosire= Wave 9 Rusty Gobon Archive-gobon-rusty.jpg|Rusty Gobon =Glyaxia I= Wave 10 Glowbon Archive-glowbon1.jpg|Glowbon Standard Gobon Mk. II Archive-gobon-MK2.jpg|Standard Gobon Mk. II Stealth Gobon Mk. II Archive-gobon-stealthMK2.jpg|Stealth Gobon Mk. II =Soul of the Traveler= Wave 11 Classified Gobon Archive-gobon-classified.jpg|Classified Gobon Solaris Gobon SolarisGobon.jpeg|Solaris Gobon =Henshin I= Wave 12 Stealth Gobon Mk. III Archive-gobon-stealth3.jpg|Stealth Gobon Mk. III =Mono Wave= Wave 14 Enforcer Gobon Archive-gobon-enforcer.jpg|Enforcer Gobon =Gendrone Revolution= Wave 15 Standard Gobon Mk. III Silver with special tampo printing. $10 Archive-gobon-MK3.jpg|Standard Gobon Mk. III =Experimental Mechanics Division= Wave 19 Shock Force Gobon Purple Metallic/Pale Yellow visors with tampo printing. $10 archive-gobon-metpurp.jpg|Shock Force Gobon =Glyos United= Wave 20 Zorennor Exploration Division Gobon Light Gray/Gray with Light Blue eyes and tampo. $10 archive-gobon-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Gobon Zorennor Recovery Unit Gobon Gray/Light Gray with Aqua Green eyes and tampo. $10 archive-gobon-ZRU.jpg|Zorennor Recovery Unit Gobon =Record of the Delphi= Wave 22 Gobon Task Force Volkriun Pappysoup Green/Olive Green/light green visors and white tampo. $10 archive-gobon-TFV1.jpg|Gobon Task Force Volkriun Gobon Volkriun Commando Olive Green/Pappysoup Green/light green visors and white tampo. $10 archive-gobon-TFV3.jpg|Gobon Volkriun Commando =Hades Force= Wave 23 Gobon Cerberus Hades Force Black/aqua green eyes and white tampo. $10 archive-gobon-hades.jpg|Gobon Cerberus Hades Force =The Council Of Travelers= Wave 25 Gobon Gendrone Legion Metallic Light Blue with Gray detail lines, Red eyes and double white tampos. $10 archive-gobon-legion.jpg|Gobon Gendrone Legion =Monsters VS Robots= Wave 29 Gobon MVR Standard Light Yellow/White with painted eyes. $8 archive-gobon-MVR1.jpg|Gobon Monsters VS Robots Standard Gobon MVR Reverse White/Light Yellow with painted eyes. $8 archive-gobon-MVR2.jpg|Gobon Monsters VS Robots Reverse =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Mordireus Gobon Neon Clear Pink with painted eyes. $8 archive-gobon-mordireus.jpg|Mordireus Gobon =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Gendrone Rebellion Gobon Metallic Pearlescent Red with Black visors and White tampos. $8 archive-gobon-redmetal.jpg|Gendrone Rebellion Gobon Gobon-Noboto-Sneak-WEB.png =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Gendrone Ultra Corps Gobon Ultra Silver w/ Black visors and White tampo. $8 archive-gobon-ultra.png|Gendrone Ultra Corps Gobon Ultra-Duo.png Gendrone Spectre Force Gobon GITD Green w/ Aqua visors and White tampo. $8 archive-gobon-spectre1.png|Gendrone Spectre Force Gobon Glow-Duo-CLOSE-USE.png Feb-Sneak6.gif =The Sendollest Drifts= Wave 44 Gobon Sendollest Guard Ultra Bronze w/ Aqua eyes and White tampo. $8 archive-gobon-sendollest.png|Gobon Sendollest Guard =The Manglor Mutation= Wave 46 Gobon Bio Hunters Gunmetal Silver w/ Red eyes and White tampo. $8 archive-gobon-biohunter.png|Gobon Bio Hunters =The Gendrone War= Wave 48 Gobon Gendrone Imperium Metallic Teal Blue w/ Red eyes and White tampo. $8 archive-gobon-GI.png|Gobon Gendrone Imperium Imperium-Duo-FULL-USE.png|with Noboto Gendrone Imperium Gobon-Gendrone-Imperium-CLOSE.png =The Andromeda Effect= Wave 49 Gobon Double Standard Yellow w/ Gray paint/ Black eyes/ Dark Gray Detail Lines. $10 archive-gobon-standard2.png|Gobon Double Standard =The Gendrone Alliance= Wave 67 Gobon Gendrone Alliance 13 total parts. $10 Gobon-Gendrone-Alliance-WEB.png|Gobon Gendrone Alliance First-Contact-2-WEB-2.png|The Band is back together against a Villser Fusion Quad Crusher =Argenesis= Wave 69 Gobon Gendrone Union 13 total parts. $10 Gobon-Gendrone-Union-WEB.png|Gobon Gendrone Union =Ruthless Restorations= Wave 82 Gobon Renegade Hunter Includes new Renegade head plus new soft goods fabric cape. 13 total parts. $14 Gobon-Renegade-Hunter-WEB.png|Gobon Renegade Hunter Renegades-GROUP-WEB.png|Renegades =References= Category:Gendrones